A preparation of a fingernail or a toe-nail for a coating, particularly for a coating with varnish, is necessary to provide for a sufficient wettening of the nail without using high amounts of the coating material on the one hand, and to provide for a long lasting coating on the other hand.
It is known to prepare a fingernail or a toe-nail for a coating in that the nail is cleaned and degreased with the aid of a liquid solvent. Nevertheless, a subsequently applied nail varnish often ships off within comparatively short time, after it has been cured. As a result, the remainders of the nail varnish have to be removed, and the step of lacquering has to be repeated, if an optically satisfying condition of the fingernail or toe-nail is to be maintained.
Thus, there is a demand for a new way of preparing a finger-nail or toe-nail for a coating, particularly with varnish, which makes it is possible to easily form a long lasting coating with little coating material, e.g. with small amounts of nail varnish.